Plo Koon
Plo Koon was a Jedi Master in the Clone Wars. Plo Koon is a Kel Dor, from the planet Dorin. He is also a current and long-time member of the Jedi Council. Plo Koon is respected as one of the greatest Jedi ever by Darth Maul and the Council who seated him as an ambassador to the Chancellor along with Yoda and Mace Windu. The Clone Wars Geonosis Koon, along with 200 other Jedi were rallied by Mace Windu to free Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi from the arena of Geonosis. Plo and the other deployed into the arena after disabling the planet orbital defenses once there the strike team fought close range combat against hundreds fo droids. The massive droid army proved too large for the Jedi to handle and all but a few them were killed. [ The battle then raged on as Yoda brought in clones and vehicles from their new army. Malevolence '''"'I value your lives more than finding that weapon."'' After the destruction of the Laudable and other Republic battlegroups Plo Koon went aboard the Triumphant to take down the secret weopon. The Triumphant ship was spotted by Grievous in his new flagship, the Malevolence however before they could engage the Grievous Koon's entire fleet was disabled and destroyed. Plo Koon and a few Clone Troopers escaped in pod 1997. A Dorch class pod hunter then attacked them, releasing rocket droids. Plo Koon saved only three clones, as all other pods were terminated. Plo then boarded the Twilight. Plo's forces then united with those of Anakin's and with new Y-wing Bombers, the cut through a Nebula to outflank the Malevolence. During the ride, however, the group encountered Neebray Mantas. Plo warned Anakin ahead of time, yet was unable to stop them from slightly damaging Shadow 2's ship. The squadron held off against the Malevolence, and was able to do some damage before reinforcements arrived. The ensuing battle was temporarily stopped when Padme Amidala arrived to make a peaceful solution, this failed, yet she escaped and the Malevolence was destroyed. Later, Plo Koon helped take down then Nightsisters. He helped destroy their ship, the Devastation, where he and Ahsoka Tano dueled with Asajj Ventress. Felucia Plo Koon served in two battles of Felucia. The first one he led his gunships and V-19 Torrents pass a Separatist blockade to aid Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka on the battle below. Plo then helped on the Grievous assault on Felucia. He, Anakin, Ahsoka, Wolffe, Rex, and the 501st along with the Wolf Pack destroyed the Separatist defenses. Plo led Anakin, Rex, and the 501st on the attack on the base as Ahsoka led Wolffe, Comet, and the other Wolf Pack troopers. Boba Fett Plo Koon also participated in the hunt to capture infamous Boba Fett. Plo and his droid were holding a meeting with other Jedi until R2-D2 intruded and showed a message of Anakin dying on the crashed ''Endurance. ''Plo took Ahsoka and the Wolf Pack to Vanqor and rescued Mace Windu and Anakin before the bridge of the ship collapsed. Plo ordered Wolffe to call a medical crew over to attend the two injured Jedi. Plo then gave a message from Boba and his mentor, Aurra Sing, to Mace. Aurra had three prisoners, and she demanded to agree with terms with Windu if not each soldier goes down. Aurra first shot Commander Ponds. Plo and Ahsoka both went into the underworld of Coruscant to seek information until Ahsoka heard a rumor that someone was murdered on Florrum. Rescuing Adi Gallia Plo Koon and the Wolfpack were sent to rescue Master Adi Gallia on General Grievous's ship. Commander Wolffe rescued her and the found C-3PO and R2-D2. Plo Koon said Wolffe would love to hear about the droid's story. Rescue at Kadavo At Kadavo, Plo Koon was sent to rescue Skywalker, Rex, Kenobi, and Ahsoka from the Zygerrians. Appearance Like all Kel Dor, Plo Koon can not breathe oxygen or carbon dioxide, so he wears a rebreather device and protective goggles. His thick skin is an orange brown color. His ears have long, clawed tubes that sheathed into the breather. Plo Koon is usually seen wearing a simple brown cloak with a light tan vest. Abilities Force Powers Plo Koon is a strong user of the Force. Like most Jedi, Plo Koon can use a number of basic Force techniques like jumping and pushing, yet like Anakin and Mace Windu, could also "Force Crush". Some of his abilities are argued to be too close to that of dark side Force techniques, such as his use of "Electric Judgment", a green or orange variant of Force Lighting that allowed him to crumble a Droideka at point blank range. Additionally, Plo Koon is a master of Telekinesis being able to lift and move objects without so much as a hand gesture. Master Koon also possesses the unique ability to alter the elemental and ionic composition of the space around being able to lower or raise the temperature or change the density of the air itself. Physical Abilities With his thick hide and breather, he can survive for a short time in space. He could extend this with his temperature altering powers. He also incorporates Kel Dor martial artistry in his combat. Vehicles and Equipment Lightsaber Plo Koon has great skill with almost any type of lightsaber, including a twin bladed saber gauntlet, which connected to his arm. He uses this on almost all occasions, including almost every recorded fight that he participated in. Sometimes he even used a blue Shoto, or short blade. His fighting form differed from Form V and Shien (which he possibly trained Ahsoka in). Starfighter Plo Koon uses a Blue Delta 7 starfighter with white stripes. He respectively had a 7B variant earlier in the war, which he, along with Saesee Tiin, customized. His had a wider front than most, an fit into a single fuel celled hyperdrive ring. He utilzed this customized collor scheme to camoflauge against the atmosphere on bright skied planets. Relationships Plo Koon, unlike some Jedi, Plo Koon did not have any serious relationships. Even though he lacked the latter, he had a multitude of close friends. Ahsoka Tano After saving her, life, Plo Koon cared for Ahsoka Tano and brought her to Coruscant to become a jedi. They became fast friends and Plo Koon was granted all respect from Ahsoka. Obi-Wan Kenobi Although fighting with him rarely, Plo Koon was an excelent battle comrade to Obi-Wan. Ki-Adi-Mundi Like Obi-Wan, Plo Koon was a comrade of fellow master Ki-Adi-Mundi, even though after fighting on Geonosis, they were also good friends. Kit Fisto Kit Fisto was another battle comrade and friend of Plo's. They shared the opportunity to fight side by side atleast four times, where their relationship grew to a very close friendship. Unlike Plo however, Kit did not mourn over his troops, as seen before the Battle of Christophsis, where they fought together. Behind The Scenes Name Origin Plo Koon was named by George Lucas in honor of Nick Dudman, who's son was nicknamed "Plonkoon". Appearances *Chapter 21 *Hidden Enemy (Appears in flashback) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *The Clone Wars: Shakedown *Rising Malevolence *Shadow of Malevolence *Destroy Malevolence *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Holocron Heist *Children of the Force (Appears in hologram) *Senate Spy *Grievous Intrigue *R2 Come Home *Lethal Trackdown *Assassin *Witches of the Mist *Overlords (Appears in hologram) *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Gungan Attack (Appears in hologram) *Nomad Droids *Escape from Kadavo Category:Characters Category:Generals Category:Heroes Category:Masters Category:Main Characters Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Council Members